Wireless communications have revolutionized the manner in which people communicate today. Cellular communications towers have become a ubiquitous feature of the landscape such that one person can communicate, via voice or data, to almost any other person on the Earth.
However, there are locations, such as prisons, secure complexes, embassies, military bases, etc. and situations, such as Homeland security, hostage negotiations, law enforcement communication, and public safety messaging, in which controlling a wireless communication device (i.e., a cell phone, a PDA, a digital handset, a user equipment (UE)) from receiving signals from and/or transmitting signals to another person is necessary and required.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a system and method for controlling and managing wireless communications within an area in which wireless communication between persons is to be prevented